Sunny
Sunny is Gwen and Ben's Anodite cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is Verdona's granddaughter. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, in her human disguise, Sunny was the spitting image of Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hung free, instead of red hair in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features were identical to Gwen's. She wore a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. Like Verdona, she was able to switch between her human and Anodite forms; however unlike Gwen, she did it much more freely, where she literally takes off her human skin like taking off a costume. In Omniverse, in her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of Gwen again, right down to the attire, only with black and purple theme colors for the attire. Her lips are black and has purple eyes instead of green eyes. She wears purple glasses. Personality Being an Anodite, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. However, it turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will often attack anything just for the sake of fun, and is shown to have little or no self-control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. Sunny has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona.Girl Trouble When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this made Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious and has had eyes for other men besides her boyfriend Antonio; particularly Kevin. History Background Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, though the full extent of their history is currently unknown. Ultimate Alien Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family for hanging out with a bad crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble on Earth than she did on Anodyne (almost unleashing a nuclear explosive on Bellwood), her grandmother Verdona fetched her and took her back to their home planet. Omniverse Sunny reappeared in The Most Dangerous Game Show, where she is among the contestants to compete for Ben's hand in marriage. However, she was quickly eliminated before the competition started after Ben told Zenith that they were cousins. Powers and Abilities Sunny is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. Sunny has a broader knowledge and a force much more of her Anodite powers than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease. Also, during her fight against her cousin, she proved immune to all of Gwen's mana energy attacks by absorbing them directly. Sunny seems to possess enhanced strength. In her Anodite form, Sunny is able to use her hair for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects, and attacking others. Weaknesses Sunny doesn't have any tangible weaknesses. However, she does have a great fear of her grandmother Verdona as her powers dwarfs those of Sunny's. She is also fearful of her due to her status as the family's matriarch. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (first reappearance; cameo) Love Interests Antonio Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot of her. Sunny's parents do not like her hanging out with him; assuming that he is a bad influence on her (ironically this doesn't seem to be the case, as Sunny is shown to be a lot worse than him). They sent their daughter to Earth as an attempt to separate the couple. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. Sometime before The Most Dangerous Game Show, Sunny and Antonio broke up. Kevin Levin Despite her apparent love for Antonio, Sunny is quite flirtatious and is not above philandering with other men; particularly Kevin, whom she teasingly refers to as "Muscles" which Kevin enjoys. Gwen reprimanded her for this. Still, she tries to sway him from his relationship with Gwen by saying "What do you see in her, Muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl?" When Gwen yells "I'm right here Sunny," Sunny pretends she doesn't like Kevin by talking about Antonio. Trivia *Sunny and Albedo have many similarities. **They are counterparts of Ben and Gwen respectively, both in appearance and in powers. **Both are stronger than their counterparts. **Both have an inverted color scheme, with respect to their counterparts. **Both are jealous of their counterparts. **Both have the same voice as their counterparts. *Unlike Gwen, whose mana projection is translucent pink in color, Sunny's has a brighter, opaque one. *Sunny bears a resemblance to both Mandy from Totally Spies! and Blackfire from Teen Titans (both in appearance and personality). References Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Former Allies Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters